It is often desirable to have an umbrella to provide a welcome shield from the sun or rain. The use of umbrellas during the viewing of various sporting events has been widely practiced during both rain periods as well as sun periods. The umbrella protects the sports fan from the heat of the sun and also protects the fan as well as his personal items from the rain.
However, manually holding an umbrella can prove quite cumbersome. Furthermore, holding an umbrella for an entire sporting event will prove tiring. It would be a benefit, therefore, to have an umbrella holder that could be affixed to the handle of an existing umbrella and could be secured to a fixed object, and be positioned at a desired height to afford a user protection from the weather. It would be further desirable if the umbrella holder were lightweight and securable to a variety of structures, including bleachers commonly found at sporting events.
To solve these problems, umbrella holders have been developed in the art. Such devices relieve the sports fan from manually holding the umbrella by attaching the umbrella to various fixed objects, such as folding chairs, picnic tables, golf bags, ice chests, and similar objects. However, the prior art devices are either too complex to build or use or require a permanent alteration to the object to which it is attached.
Therefore, there is a need in the art for a portable umbrella holder that quickly, easily, and temporarily attaches to a fixed object without modifying or damaging the fixed object.